1. Field of Invention
The invention is related to radio frequency (RF) power amplifier protection circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
RF power amplifiers are intended to operate into a particular load impedance. This load impedance is typically set by an impedance matching circuit coupled to an antenna (load) used to radiate the amplified RF signal. In mobile transmitters (e.g., a cellular telephone handset), the proximity of the antenna to nearby objects (e.g., metal shopping carts) changes the load impedance.
In load mismatch situations, excess amplifier output power fails to reach the load and must be dissipated by one or more power amplifier transistors in the amplifier. In severe load mismatch conditions, this dissipated power damages or destroys the transistors. To preserve the transistors, the RF power amplifier must withstand load impedances that are mismatched to the load impedance for which the amplifier was designed. However, not all integrated circuit power transistors are capable of withstanding highly mismatched load impedances. Therefore, what is required is a device and a method to effectively protect the power transistors.